


Get Down!

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: anon prompted: "How would Kassandra and Aspasia meet in a modern au?"  It's not a fun meeting unless theres gun shots involved.





	Get Down!

**Author's Note:**

> THanks for the prompt! this one was originally from Kasspasia but she kindly shared with me. Prompt one or both of us over at tumblr at Kasspasia or coffeeskater!

A Shot rang out and Aspasia gasped, flinching as one of the lights near her feet exploded in a shower of sparks. Before she could turn to run, A body was tackling her, grunting in pain at the same time another shot rang out. “On your feet, hurry!” A woman’s voice close to her ear demanded. Quickly, they gained their feet, the womans arms tight around her waist, her back to the crowd, all screaming and scrambling to get out, protecting her from the shooter, hurrying off stage and into the wings. As soon as they were off stage, the woman, who Aspasia belatedly realized was one of her body guards was stripping off her suit jacket and throwing it over her head, one arm around her back, the other pulling her gun. Guiding her as they rushed down the corridor, taking the corners at strange angles to always ensure the woman’s body was between Aspasia and any potential threat.

A few corners and what felt like an eternity later, they burst through the doors out to the parkade. They don’t stop however until they reach a sleek black car with black tinted windows. The body guard opens the passenger door, guiding Aspasia in before sliding across the hood and getting in the driver’s seat, pulling the keys from her pocket and starting the car with a rumble. “Stay low.” She commands, reversing out and slamming on the gas, peeling out at high speed.

For once in her life, Aspasia does as she’s told and slumps low in her seat, yelping when the undeniable sound of a bullet hitting the back of the car causes her to slip even lower, holding tight to the jacket that now sat around her shoulders. “Hold tight.” The body guard says, tanking the wheel to the left, keeping the car under control as she drifts, speeding out of the turn and taking the next available corner. Aspasia loses track of where they are as they take many different turns. Gradually however, they slow to obey the speed limit. The ride is silent as the woman drives, knuckles white on the wheel and jaw clenched tight.

When after an hour they slow to a stop and Aspasia is confused to see a regular looking house. Once parked the woman hurries around and gets the door for her, once again shielding her with her body, only relaxing once inside and all five locks on the door are applied. Only then does Aspasia relax, watching as the woman draws her gun once more, staying at the front entrance as the body guard checks each room in the house before returning and giving the all clear.

“All clear Ma’am. Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine thanks to you. “ The guard nods and holsters her gun.

“Good. Protocol says we stay here until one or both of us receive word that the shooter is in custody.” Aspasia nods, looking around the house. It’s sparely furnished, a table and two chairs in the kitchen, a couch and coffee table in the living room.

“If I’m to stay here with you until the threat is neutralized, I must know your name.”

The guard nods, wincing as they move. “Kassandra Ma’am.”

“Thank you Kassandra, for protecting me with your own life if it became necessary.”

She nodded curtly. “It’s the job I agreed to ma’am.”

“I believe it takes someone remarkable to follow through, regardless of previous commitment. It takes strength to ignore your base instincts and lay down your life for someone you don’t even know personally.” Kassandra seems taken aback at the compliment but dips her head in acknowledgement.

“Thank you Ma’am. Now please remain inside while I perform a perimeter check.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Aspasia asks watching as Kassandra unlocks the door, gun in hand again.

Kassandra turns and her lips twitch up in a brief smile. “Yes ma’am, but it’s the job a’am.”

“Aspasia, please. If I’m to remain here with you until given an all clear I’d much prefer if you used my name.”

“yes ma- Aspasia.” Aspasia grins as the other woman catches herself, giving her a nod before slipping out the door.

~

Later in the evening, after an incredibly underwhelming meal of some sort of pasta, both women retreat to their rooms for the evening. The room Aspasia choose was, like the rest of the house, sparsely finished. A bed, a night stand, a lamp and a dresser with five sets of the same white T-shirt and five sets of jeans of various waist sizes.

Restless from the day’s events Aspasia rose, intent on Finding Kassandra to ask if there was anything to keep her occupied in the house. A radio, some books, a chess set. At this point she’d even take an etch-a-sketch. Kassandra bedroom door was open and when she got to it, fully intending to knock, her breath caught in her throat. Kassandra was standing in front of a mirror, her shirt folded neatly on the bed and a large bruise the size of a basketball spreading across her ribs, covering almost the entirety of her left side.

“Kassandra!” she gasped, startling the other woman who instinctively dropped into position to spar, relaxing when she realized it was only Aspasia. “You’re hurt!” She exclaimed, entering the room, intent on examining the bruise and assessing the damage.

“Yes, but I’d much rather this than a bullet.” She replied, rolling her shoulder and gritting her teeth when the action cause pain. Belatedly, Aspasia realized the bruise came from the bullet she’d taken while protecting her. “Bullet proof vests are great but not even the best ones will stop a bullet without consequence. It hardly matters though, I’m fine and even if I wasn’t, you would have been.” Kassandra met her eyes, before shrugging. “Better me than you Madam President.”

For once in her life, words failed her as Aspasia groped for something to say, eventually giving up. “Thank you again, truly. I can’t imagine how difficult your job must be.”

Kassandra smirked, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not usually so bad, usually I just stand around looking intimidating, it was…. An interesting change of pace if anything.”

Aspasia couldn’t help but laugh. “Of that I’m sure.” The other woman’s smirked stayed place, if anything widening when Aspasia gently touched her shoulder. “Again, thank you, I’ll be sure you get plenty of vacation days and a pay raise when this ordeal is over.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Kassandra replied, letting her arms fall as she relaxed.

“I’m aware, however, I’d like to see you try to stop me.”

Kassandra laughed at that, a deep full laugh. “I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
